


Mummer’s Dance

by WolfaMoon



Category: Farscape
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bullied John Crichton, Caring, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid John, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Protective Ka D'Argo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Child John is new to the Farscape crew.
Relationships: Chiana (Farscape) & John Crichton, John Crichton & Aeryn Sun, John Crichton & Aeryn Sun & Zotoh Zhaan, John Crichton & D'Argo Sun-Crichton, John Crichton & Pilot, Moya (Farscape) & Pilot (Farscape)
Kudos: 3





	Mummer’s Dance

Mummer’s Dance  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Child John is new to the Farscape crew.  
DISclaimer: No Own all Fun.

* Mummer’s Dance *

Zhann could only watch as the frightened child tried to curl up even more into himself. A DRD tried to move toward the child but he squeaked at it. Dargo had tried to help the child but the boy seemed to shake more.  
The peace meeting had started quietly but then the leader had noticed the difference of John from the others. So they conversed. Next their high priest whom no one talked to directly moved forward toward John. The priest held out his hand to John. John looks to the others for a lead before nodding. Nodding he took the priest hand. John jolted then collapsed. Zhaan moves quickly to scan John. Areyn aims a weapon at him. So does Dargo.  
“What have you done?” Dargo demands.  
“We will contact you in a week. Then we will consider doing business.” The small alien group leaves Moya back toward their planet below.  
“Dargo, help me.” They had placed John in his room while Zhann observed.  
When she came with food for John when he woke. Returning to see a small shild. The child took one look a her and ran to the far wall making him self as small as he can be. Dargo came in next to check on his friend. Seeing the frightened boy he entered.  
“Where’s John?” Zhann turns back at the boy to see the small hairy head shacking.  
“I believe this is John.” Zhann moves closer to the child. “John?”  
“Please don’t hurt me.” This makes Zhann concerned.  
“We would never hurt you.” Those teary filled eyes look at her. Then they look to Dargo. She smiles sweetly. “Dargo will not hurt you.” She reaches her hand toward him. He starts. “Are you hungry?” The boy continues to look at them. “My name is Zhann, this is Dargo..”  
“John,” she smiles sweetly at him. Remaining as peaceful as she can be.  
“John, please.” He moves a little to take her hand. His small hand grabs two of her fingers. His fingers playing with the rings there.  
“Where are we?”  
“What is the last thing you remember?” Zhann observes how child John is swimming in older John’s clothing.  
“I was, um, I. I was in a field playing then I fell. And…” John began to shake again. Zhann pulls John toward her and into her arms. She can feel his fear.  
“It’s okay John. We will keep you safe.” Wrapping her arms around John she stands up. “I’m going to take you to medical to make sure you are okay.”  
“No, no I’m fine.” John began to struggle in her arms. “Please, I’ll be good.”  
“Quiet John. I will not harm you.” She reassured again. “I just want to make sure you are healthy.” John surrendered. Dargo followed Zhann. On they way they met up with Aeryn.  
“How is Chriton? And who is this?” John grabs a hold of Zhann tighter.  
“It’s okay. Aeryn this is John.”  
“Seriously?”  
“It appears to be.” Zahnn continues to her medical bay. Aeryn can just stare gob smacked as Dargo follows after the duo.  
~  
Entering medical Zhann sits John on a table.  
“Don’t worry John. I am just making sure you are healthy?” John follows her gaze then looks to Aeryn and Dargo.  
“What are you?” Dargo looks affronted while Aeryn smiles.  
“I’m a Luxon.” Zhann began to move the sleeves up on John’s arm and she gasp. The little arms are in covered in bruises.  
“John,” her hands skim over the tiny legs. “Who did this to you?” The boy shrinks in on himself.  
“Some kids in school.”  
“So why don’t you fight back?” Dargo asks. Zhann moves to the arms to see more bruises on the young boys arms.  
“They are bigger than me.”  
“Have your friends help you.”  
“I don’t have any.” Quietly replying.  
“No one helps you?” Aeryn came in more to look upon the child. John looks down.  
“They are older than me. And dad is away and mom is at the hospital. My uncle says it builds character.”  
“How much older are they than you?”  
“8 years.” Zhann takes John thin wrist in her own.  
“How old are you?”  
“6 and a half. I’m really smart so they advanced me. The boys don’t like me because of that.” Zhann turns to reach a instrument. John reaches out to touch her baldhead. “You’re very soft.”  
“Thank you, John. And you don’t have to worry about any more mean boys.” John gives her a smile.  
“Can Dargo beat them up?” Dargo laughs at the boys enthusiasm. He knows he could not hurt the boys who hurt John in the past but he could give him hope.  
“I will make them regret ever bothering you.”  
“Thank you.” Zhann tsks before returning to her scans. Aeryn comes over.  
“Is something wrong?” She likes John as a friend. But even in her race children fight but they are protected. Sure they are breed to be warriors but they also need great minds to advance their armies. If John had been born a peacekeeper he would have been in advanced intelligence and she would probably have to salute him. Zhann turns to Aeryn. Sharing a glance with Dargo she moves off a little away.  
Dargo moves toward John. John keeps a wacthful eye on him. Dargo stands before him. When he first saw the child he thought it was a trick by their guest. But then he saw Crichton in those eyes. The man who could think impossible things but still an idiot in relations and physical prowlness. Then his heart hurt to see his friend young, alone and covered in bruises. Then he understood. Understood why John puts on a mask of being brave.  
“I will never hurt you. You have my word.”  
“Thank you.” John mummers. Knowing the man he knows the child has questions. Yearns to learn.  
“I’m going to get you some clothes to fit you.”  
“Can I come with you? In case they come back.”  
“They were chasing you?”  
“And throwing rocks.” John hands goes to his head. Remembering the impact of the rock that made him fall. Dargo felt for the child. Children are innocent and should be loved.  
“Come,” Dargo holds our his hand. John places his inside. The large hand engulfing the smaller one. Looking toward the girls he exits with his friend.  
~  
Zhann pulls Aeryn to a side.  
“What is wrong with Crichton?... he is Crichton?”  
“Yes he is but the state he is in. He is malnourished and dehydrated. The bruises are over bruises. Whomever is his guardian is not doing his job. “  
“So what do we do?” Aeryn asks.  
“I have been thinking on that the priest said. He is judging us on how we will take care of John. In a week to see how we are helping out friend,”  
“So they did this to him to see if we are worthy of their trade?”  
“It would appear.”  
“So what are we going to do with a child Crichton?”  
“Be his friend. Take care of him at a time he had no one.”  
“Okay,” Aeryn nods. She hasn’t been around children much. There is no experience there. Yet this is her friend and he needs her help.  
~  
Dargo smiles down at Little John who is looking in amazement at the walls.  
“So the ship is alive?”  
“Yes, her name is Moya.”  
“That is so cool.”  
Chiana decided to make a normal spontaneous entrance. Hopping out with a noise. Scaring John to move back into Dargo.  
“Who’s this?”  
“This is John.” Chiana moves her head to the side then quickly to the other. Then kneeling down to get on the little human’s level. Those eyes she knows stare at her, studying. Looking up,  
“John?” nodding she returns her attention to him. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” John comes out from behind Dargo. Moving slowly he steps toward her. She remains still as he takes her in. Reaching out he want to touch her skin and hair. But stops himself to hide his hand but Chiana is lightning quick. Grabbing the small hand she brings it to her hair. Smiling wide at one another as the tiny hand fingers a few strands.  
“Pretty.” John compliments her. Her smile grows wide.  
“You are too.”  
“I’m a boy.”  
“Good, so do you like to play games?”  
“Um,” John thinks as Chiana takes him in. She has had experience with kids and loves them. Loves how they are curious and can still be molded and influenced. Freedom at their fingertips if they just grasp it. And also this is a young John, her friend. The one who helps her. “What games do you play?”  
“well um.” There were gambling games. But then. “Catch…” She suggest. “Hide and seek…”  
“I’m very good at hide and seek.” John pipes up.  
“Ok, um, I’ll hide and you seek.”  
“But you know this ship better. Maybe I should hide first to know some places before you go.” Chiana looks to Dargo. Dargo huffs.  
“Okay, “ she smiles. “Dargo will count and we’ll hide.” Dargo glares at her before turning to face a wall.  
“One mippippippi.” Chiana ran one way while John goes the another.  
~  
To John the ship is amazing. If this is a dream he never wants to wake up. Looking around he finds plenty of places to hide. Then a DRD comes out of a hallway. Following it. The DRD moves quickly away from him.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Then another joins it. “Wow.” They look at him but then they move down the hallway. John looks back to where he left the others but it is a game. Following again he is welcomed into a huge chamber. There are bridges it looks like to a center consul. There is a creature there. It is staring at him.  
“I would suggest you follow the DRDs toward here.” John follows the little yellow robots as they move along the edge so he does not go there. Stepping forward he see the crustacean looking creature.  
“hello?”  
“Hello John.” It seemed that everyone took to calling the child John while the adult is Chrition. John steps on his Tipp toes to look over the huge consul. The creature extends a claw. “Grab hold.” John looks at it before following the creatures order. It lifts him up to rest on the consul. He just stares fascinated. Pilot is fascinated as well. He has never been this close to a child before.  
“Thank you.” John voices.  
“You are very welcome.”  
“So who are you?”  
“I’m Pilot.”  
“You fly um, Her?”  
“Yes. Her name is Moya.” John looks up around.  
“Hello Moya.” The lights flicker around them with some minor noises.  
“She extends her salutation.”  
“Far out.” Pilot smiles at him. “So what’s your name?”  
“Pilot.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes. Why are you by yourself?”  
“I’m playing hide and seek with Dargo and Chiana.”  
“I see.”  
“So Moya is a living ship?”  
“Yes, she is called a leviathan.” Pilot continues to observe as John runs his hands along the walls and controls.  
“So she can feel me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do I hurt her?”  
“Of course not. We are here to serve.”  
“Good, I don’t want to hurt her.”  
“You could never hurt her.”  
“So we’re in space?”  
“Yes.”  
“So I’m an astronaut.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“Dad will be so proud.”  
“Does he not live with you?”  
“He is off on some mission and mom is sick. “ John reaches out to pet a DRD. Running his hands along the yellow like petting fur. “Pilot, do you have a mom?”  
“I did once but we are left to grow in the community of our kind.”  
“Then how do you get to be with Moya.”  
“It is a privilege to be joined with a leviathan.”  
“What happens if there were no Pilots?” Pilot looks at the question as a new one. He knew the answer but to explain to a child. He could state facts and things.  
“They become lonely.” Or too crazy and are hunted down.  
“I wish I had a Pilot.”  
“I’m your Pilot.” John moves giving Pilot a hug. His alien arms move to embrace the child close to him. No one has ever hugged in such a manor. No one could fit nicely between the consul and the him. Pilot has to admit he like this human contact. Likes having John the child on board. Hearing Moya voice an internal like for the child as well.  
“Thank you.”  
“They are coming, duck.” John lets go and ducks behind the consul.  
The doors open and Dargo walks in.  
“Pilot, have you seen John?” Dargo is gruff and unpleased that he has lost his friend. Worried that John could be hurt.  
“I thought he was off with Chiana playing a game.”  
“They were, but he is hiding.”  
“Is he in trouble?”  
“Not to my knowledge and that is what concerns me. I fear he could be injured.”  
“I well get the DRDs on it.”  
“Shut hatches so John does not get inside the inner working of Moya.”  
“Moya quite likes little John.” Dargo smiles.  
“I like him too.” Pilot looks down to see John smiling up at him. “When you do find him lead him to the galley for something to eat.”  
“I will.”  
“Food?” A little voice chirps. Dargo grins slyly at Pilot before moving closer tot the consul. Looking down he see John resting against Pilots body.  
“Yes. It’s not much but it’s edible..”  
“Good, cause I’m starving.” He looks to Pilot taking an arm. Pilot lifts the human in the air. Dargo reaches out to take John from him. “Do you eat?” Looking at Pilot.  
“I do not. But growing children should.”  
“Okay.” Dargo sets John down and the two leave Pilot to be with Moya. John waves good bye and Pilot waves back. “See you later, Pilot.”  
“Bye John.” Pilot watches him leave. Moya makes some noise informing him that she has shut the doors and yes, she likes John.  
~  
Taking John to get food Dargo has to introduce him to Rigel. Rigel who is eating his daily ration of food.  
“Who Is this creature?” John asks quietly to Dargo  
“Creature!?!” Rigel get loud at hearing the small human call him creature. Dargo thinks John may be frighten on the Hynerian. Instead John is staring at Rigel in awe.  
“Who are you then?” Rigel asks.  
“I’m John, John Crichton.”  
“You are Crichton?”  
“Yes.”  
“I see.”  
“And who are you.”  
“Dominar Rigel of the…”  
“You’re a king?” John gathers quickly about Rigel’s title.  
“Was,” Dargo informs before Rigel goes into a spiel. “Let get you some food cubes.” Dargo grabs some for him and John.  
“I like you chair, King Rigel.” John says before joining to sit beside Dargo.  
“Um, thank you?” John smiles at the perplexed Hynerian. Rigel can only stare at john as he begins to eat the food cubes.  
“not bad.”

~ That’s all she wrote ~

11/2018  
6/9/2019 ~ Last Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.


End file.
